Dream Come True
by merlucadevotion
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Steve is determined to charm DJ like the gentleman he is, as well as ask her a very important question.


Another day of work at the pet clinic had left DJ exhausted. However, her fatigue significantly when she came home to "I love you's", "Happy Valentine's Day", and thoughtful gifts from each of her sons. Yes, it was Valentines Day. A fact that had somehow slipped DJ's mind by the time she got home.

DJ went upstairs to her room, kicking off her shoes and tossing her purse onto the bed. On the bed she quickly noticed a beautiful pink dress that she had no recollection of buying along with a note right next to it.

The note read:

 _Dear Sweetheart,_

 _You work hard everyday, we know that you do_

 _I am eternally grateful for all that you do_

 _You deserve the very best, and absolutely nothing less_

 _It would mean the world to me if you would put this dress on (hand picked by me) and we'll meet downstairs at 6pm. Your relaxing bath awaits._

 _P.S. Happy Valentines Day_

 _Forever yours, Steve_

DJ felt that familiar feeling of warmth and butterflies within her as she read the note. She had no idea what Steve had in mind but she knew for sure she was in for excitement.

Wait a minute-bath? she thought to herself. That's when she heard the faint sound of soft jazz music coming from the master bathroom in her room.

She walked towards the bathroom, a trail of pink and red rose petals lead the way.

DJ opened the door to find a foaming bath with rose petals, surrounded by scented candles. In the tub, there was Steve who waited for her with a bottle of strawberry champagne.

In that moment, DJ silently thanked herself for deciding on the idea to have a bathtub large enough for two installed a couple weeks prior.

"Oh mylanta, Steve.." DJ said, smiling softly.

"This is all for you. Happy Valentines Day." Steve smiled back at her, "But I'm getting a bit lonely in here. Join me, love?"

DJ nodded and began peeling off her clothes to join him in the tub.

Steve poured them both a glass of champagne and raised his glass. "To Valentines Day and the unconditional love we have for each other" to which they toasted their glasses.

They kissed sweetly yet passionately ,tasting the strawberry champagne on each other's lips.

DJ then leaned her head back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they savored every moment.

While DJ did her hair and makeup, Steve waited for her downstairs just as he'd planned. Stephanie and Kimmy had graciously agreed to watch the kids for the night and they were all next door at the Gibblers which meant the couple would have the house to themselves.

Steve wanted this night to be perfect and he was undoubtedly nervous as he watched DJ come down the stairs right on cue at 6pm. Her hair was done in a curled half up, half down style, she wore light make-up, and the pink v-neck cut sleeveless dress looked even more stunning on her in person.

"Wow, DJ, you look so beautiful." Steve complimented as he admired every detail.

DJ blushed slightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, honey. You look pretty handsome yourself." She adjusted the collar on his pink button down dress shirt which matched the color of her dress.

Steve checked the time on his watch. "Are you ready to go, my dear?"

DJ nodded and intertwined her arm with his as they walked out the door. She raised an eyebrow in confusion when she realized they weren't heading to the car.

"Wait we're not taking the car?" DJ questioned.

"Nope. Don't worry, though. We're only walking right down the street to Cedar Park." Steve informed her.

"Oh, okay. Why are we going there, exactly?" asked DJ. She was understandably confused as to why they were both dressed up to go somewhere like the neighborhood park.

Steve simply smiled. "You'll see."

When they got near the entrance of the park, Steve took a small silk scarf out of his back pocket for DJ to use as a blindfold.

He held her hand and lead her to the surprise. Once they got to it, he untied the blindfold.

"Your chariot awaits, princess." said Steve. A carriage decorated with pink and white roses pulled by a white stallion horse stood before them.

DJ's jaw dropped in awe. "A horse drawn carriage? Oh my lanta I must be dreaming."

"Just your dream come true" replied Steve, always knowing of DJ's love for horses.

DJ hugged him tightly.

"Mr. Steve Hale, correct?", the coachman asked.

"Yep, that's me", he nodded.

"Good evening. My name is William and I'll be your coachman for the evening." said the coachman as he helped them get on the carriage.

"A horse ride during the sunset? Wow, Steve, this is so romantic" DJ smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Steve kissed the top of her hand. "Well, you know me, Deej. I aim to please."

"All set guys?" William the coachman asked.

They both nodded in unison.

"Alright, on this lovely Valentines Day evening I will take you on a scenic route to your destination", William said as the carriage started moving.

DJ leaned back and snuggled on his shoulder with a hand resting on his chest, while Steve had his arm wrapped around her and his head leaning on hers. They both sighed as they watched the sky turn from gold into a deep, orangey-purple color.

"This is beautiful. Of course not as beautiful as someone I love" Steve cooed, kissing the crown of her head.

DJ felt that tingly feeling inside that made her snuggle closer to him where she felt the most protected. Being in the carriage with Steve truly made her feel like a princess living in a fairy tale.

She cupped his face towards hers and kissed him passionately. They sat up as their lips touched. The coachman turned to them and smiled as he saw how in love the couple were.

The color of the sky made DJ's hair and face glow which made Steve swoon even more. The two felt like time had stopped and the universe revolves around them. It was as if they were teenagers again. They seemingly lost track of time becoming so lost within each other throughout the trip.

At the end of the ride, they got off in front of the Garden of Shakespeare's Flowers at Golden Gate Park. Steve tipped the coachman and they both thanked him for the ride. They walked along the path of various flowers illuminated by fairy lights. Shakespeare's Garden consisted of various flowers and plants mentioned within the works of Shakespeare. It was quite the romantic walk for the both of them.

After their walk, Steve arranged for a car to pick them up and take them home. "I figured we could have dinner at home. Take advantage of having the house to ourselves for once" Steve told her.

Back at the house, Steve had them enter through the back door into the kitchen where the dining room area was now decorated for the occasion. There were candles lit, the dining room table adorned with a white lace table cloth, a vase of roses, and a bottle of DJ's favorite wine. The wall near the dining room table decorated with roses as well.

"Steve, this is so lovely. Did you do all this yourself?" DJ beamed as she looked around the room.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I sure did. I'm so glad you love it"

'Although I love to eat, you know cooking isn't exactly my strong suit, so I decided to order pizza from our special place." Steve explained as he poured them both a glass of wine.

"Marcello's Pizzeria? That sounds perfect." said DJ. This pizza place was special to the couple because of the fact that they frequented the place when they dated in high school and it's where Steve had taken DJ to eat before her senior prom.

While they waited for the pizza to be delivered, DJ and Steve sat cuddled on the couch watching one of their favorite movies, Ghost, and because it was their makeout movie, more time was spent focused on each other rather than the movie.

About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang and it was the pizza delivery guy. Steve paid him while DJ waited in the kitchen.

DJ stood near the counter when Steve came in with the pizza.

"Oh that smells delicious" DJ commented.

"It certainly does." Steve agreed as he sat the pizza box on the table. "Go ahead and open it up for us."

As DJ opened the box, little did she know she was in for the surprise of a lifetime. The pizza was in the shape of heart, with pieces of pepperoni that spelled out.. "Will you marry me?" Right as she opened the box, Steve pressed a button on his phone connected to a speaker in the kitchen that began to softly play their song, Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams.

DJ's heart began beating rapidly and she turned to Steve who was down on one knee, holding a velvet box that contained a gorgeous diamond ring. Her vision became blurred as tears instantly filled her eyes.

 _Donna Jo, I've been in love with you since the very first day we met over 25 years ago. I knew in my heart you were the one for me, and that same love I felt for you back then, I feel even deeper for you now. We've had quite a few obstacles thrown in our direction over the years, but I truly believe that fate chose to bring us back to each other. If there's one thing I've ever been sure of, it's that we are soulmates. Deej, I love you and I love your beautiful sons. I want us to be an official family. So, will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in the entire universe? DJ, will you marry me?"_

By this time, DJ was a complete wreck of emotions as she quickly shook her head and shouted "Yes! Yes Yes Yes! Yes, Steven Edwin Hale, I will marry you!"

Steve smiled brightly as their lips crashed into each other once more.

Suddenly, just as Steve had planned, DJ's entire family consisting of her boys, her Dad, Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, Joey, Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Ramona, and Jimmy all came into the kitchen from the living room. They had snuck back in the house right before his proposal.

"Oh mylanta, you guys are all here? You knew about this?" DJ said with a smile as her family all gathered around the newly engaged couple.

"We did, honey. Steve called me last week to ask for my blessing, and of course I said yes. Then he told us the plan" Danny explained to his daughter.

"Congratulations, big sis. I'm so happy for the both of you" said Stephanie, hugging her sister.

Kimmy joined in on the hug. "Yeah, it's about time you and Steve-arrino here finally got hitched!'

Jackson, Max, and little Tommy then came up to them and hugged both DJ and Steve.

"Congrats, Mom and Steve! I'm so glad we're a family. And I promise you both I'll try not to out-dress you at your own wedding" said Max, which caused everyone to laugh.

The rest of the family expressed congratulations to the couple as they ate, drank wine, and celebrated yet another addition to their ever-growing family. Deep down, though, everyone always considered Steve as part of family, but now it would be official, a dream finally brought to life.


End file.
